Joanna Cassidy
Joanna Cassidy (1945 - ) Film Deaths *''She's Dressed to Kill (Someone's Killing the World's Greatest Models)'' (1979) [Camille Bentancourt]: Neck snapped (off-screen) with a single blow by Jim McMullan in her bedroom. Her body is shown afterwards when John Rubinstein and Gretchen Corbett discover her. *''Blade Runner (1982)'' [Zhora]: Playing a 'replicant' android, she is shot twice in the back (with an exit wound through her chest) by Harrison Ford while running through the streets, trying to escape. *''The Fourth Protocol'' (1987) [Irina Vassilievna]: Shot in the chest (through a pillow) by Pierce Brosnan in the bedroom just after she found out that he's instructed to kill her. Her body is later shown lying in a bathtub in three more scenes. (Nudity alert: Topless, Left breast popped out of the cover) *''All-American Murder'' (1992) [Erica Darby]: Bitten by a venomous snake that Josie Bissett had placed in her car. (Thanks to jack) *''Ghosts of Mars (2001)'' [Whitlock]: Killed in an explosion after she, Natasha Henstridge, and Ice Cube sabotage a nuclear power station to wipe out the possessed colonists. Joanna becomes possessed right after they do the job, and is left behind while Natasha and Ice make their way to safety. *''The Grudge 2 (2006)'' [Mrs. Davis]: In a deleted scene, Karen and Aubrey's mother receives a delivery from Japan, a box full of Karen's belongings and Kayako's journal. When Mrs. Davis takes a look at it, she finds some black hairs are attached to a page. She drops the journal, and when she picks it up again, finds an eye moving in one of the pages. She soon coughs up Kayako's head, which is wrapped in black hair. This tears Mrs. Davis' jaw from her head, killing her. TV Deaths *''The Ray Bradbury Theater: The Lonely One'' (1992) [Lavinia]: Possibly murdered by the serial killer hiding in her house (in the short story that this episode is based on, Lavinia saves herself by stabbing the killer to death with a pair of scissors, but her fate and the killer's are left ambiguous in the TV adaptation). *''Perfect Family (1992) ''[Janice]: Neck snapped by Bruce Boxleitner. *''The Tommyknockers'' (1993 mini-series) [Sheriff Ruth Merrill]: Killed after being taken over by the aliens (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to Garrett) *''Star Trek: Enterprise: Awakening (2004)'' [T'Les]: Fatally injured when the sanctuary is bombed on Robert Foxworth's orders; she dies shortly afterwards while talking to her daughter (Jolene Blalock). (Thanks to Neil) *''Six Feet Under: Everyone's Waiting (2005)'' [Margaret Chenowith]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of natural causes, at some point between the 2006 epilogue and the subsequent epilogues. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Heroes: Truth & Consequences (2007)'' [Victoria Pratt]: Shot to death by David Anders. (Thanks to Eric) *''Motive: Chronology of Pain (2016)'' [Judge Natalie Rodman]: Dies of severe lung damage caused by an explosion perpetrated by Emily Tennant. Gallery joannacassidyshesdressedtokill.png|Joanna Cassidy in She's Dressed To Kill Joanna Cassidy - Blade Runner.JPG|Joanna Cassidy's death in Blade Runner Joanna Cassidy-The Fourth Estate2 - Copy.JPG|Joanna Cassidy after her death in The Fourth Protocol Joannacassidydead2.jpg|Joanna Cassidy in Heroes: Truth & Consequences joanna cassidythegrudge2.png|Joanna Cassidy in a deleted scene from The Grudge 2 Category:1945 Births Category:Actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Models Category:American actors and actresses Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by colonist Category:Death scenes by broken limbs Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:People who died in a The Grudge film Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:People who died in the Heroesverse Category:People who died in a Six Feet Under series Category:People who died in Blade Runner Movies Category:Death scenes by jaw trauma Category:Death scenes by jaw removal Category:Death scenes by head ripping Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by mouth trauma Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Heroes Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Blade Runner Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Body of Proof Cast Members Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Underwear Category:Nudity Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:The Grudge Cast Members Category:People murdered by Kayako